Rio: Tiago vs Bia
by ETS 2
Summary: Las diferencias entre los hermanos provocara en ellos una disputa para ser el hijo favorito de la familia, lo que terminara ocasionando odio entre ambos.
1. Chapter 1

" **Tiago vs. Bia"**

"Amor ¿crees que pronto nazcan ya nuestros hijos?"

"Si de eso no hay duda, últimamente los huevos se han movido bastante, lo que significaría que… (Abrazo) ¡Ay Blu! Por fin sabremos como serán nuestros hijos (Beso)"

"Awww si amor (Beso) Estoy ansioso de por fin comenzar una familia contigo Perla (Beso profundo)"

"Si Blu eso deseo también, por fin comenzar una familia contigo me pone muy feliz, te amo"

Mientras Blu y Perla compartían su amor con otro gran beso, a su costado de ellos unos pequeños crujidos en los huevos se hacían sonar…

"Amor ¿Escuchaste eso?" -Preguntó Blu rompiendo el beso con Perla-

"Si… mmm… ¡Amor! ¡LOS HUEVOS!" -Gritó Perla de felicidad al enterarse que sus hijos ya estaban por nacer-

"¡Oh por dios si es cierto!, Cielos que nervios, por fin nacerán nuestros hijos" -Decia Blu con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla, pero sin quitar los nervios que lo invadían por que estaba a punto de vivir un momento importantísimo en su vida-

"¡Rápido!... ¡Vamos a ver!" -Exclamó Perla sin bajar su felicidad en ningún momento. Ella tomó el ala de Blu y lo llevó hasta donde los huevos-

Blu y Perla estaban expectantes, ambos ansiosos y nerviosos por igual, aunque Perla lo ocultaba mejor que Blu, pero imposible no estar nervioso en un momento, así como este. Blu comenzaba a sudar por lo que frecuentemente se limpiaba la frente con su ala, con todo y ello él no se despegaba de su amada para vivir junto a ella este momento importante para ambos, no solo para él.

Al cabo de un par de minutos… sucedió.

"(Crujidos) (Leves gruñidos) Perla mira, unos de los huevos se esta rompiendo de arriba" -Dijo Blu señalando el huevo que estaba atrás de los otros dos-

"Si, es cierto" -Contestó Perla dulcemente ante el momento-

El huevo terminó por quebrarse de la parte superior. Y con ello el primero de sus hijos salía a luz. La cría asomó su delicada cabeza con el pedazo de cascaron aun encima de ella. La primera cría era una hembra muy semejante a Perla en cuanto a color de plumas y de ojos, aunque no necesariamente en físico, pues ella era mas robusta en comparación a Perla.

"Awww mira Blu, es una linda hembra" -Dijo Perla mirando a Blu-

"Oh si, pero ¿Ah? Como que esta un poco llenita ¿No te parece?" -Dijo Blu-

Perla al oír el comentario de Blu no pudo evitar mirarlo con un poco de enojo en su rostro.

"Blu no seas tonto, así es como recibes a tu primera hija ¿Eh?" -Dijo ella enojada, aun mas- "Además debemos quererlos sean como sean"

Blu al saber de su error su tapa su pico con ambas alas.

"Dios perdóname soy un tonto, lo siento no volveré a decir ese tipo de comentarios fui un tonto que no pensó antes de hablar, lo lamento" -Dijo Blu disculpándose hasta el hartazgo-

"Ya Blu tranquilo, mejor empecemos por darles nombres a nuestros pequeños" -Sugirió Perla un poco mas tranquila sabiendo que Blu lo dijo sin querer. Perla sonrió y se le vino a la mente un nombre para su primer hija- "Ya tengo un nombre para ella"

"¿Ah sí?" -Dijo Blu destapándose el pico- "¿Y cuál es amor?"

"Ella se llamará Carla" -Dijo Perla pronunciando el nombre de su primera hija-

"Oye es un bonito nombre, ¿Y como se te ocurrió es tan rápido?" -Preguntó Blu mientras se acercaba al orificio del huevo para sonreírle a su hija- "Hija perdóname, no quise decir eso, yo te querré y protegeré siempre" -Susurro Blu a Carla y esta le rio y sonrió-

"Bueno se me ocurrió porque antes de conocerte tenia una amiga que se llamaba así, siempre se me hizo lindo su nombre ¿Sabes?" -Explicó ella-

"Si es un lindo nombre, perfecto para nuestra hija" -Comentó Blu con una sonrisa- "Y oye ¿Qué paso con tu amiga?"

"(Mirada pensativa) Mmm no lo sé, desde que los humanos me capturaron ya no supe de ella, y a decir verdad no se me ha ocurrido visitarla debido a que ella vive mas alejada de aquí, que esta cerca de la ciudad, por lo mismo, ella les teme mucho a los humanos" -Terminó de explicar nuevamente ella-

"Oh pueeees se me ocurre que algún día podría acompañarte para que la visitases"

"¿En serio harías es por mi amor?, De hecho, no es mala idea, pero ahora deberemos esperar para ello, ahora Blu nuestra prioridad es cuidar de ellos" -Dijo Perla señalando los huevos-

"Si, es cierto… debemos de, amor" -Dijo Blu comprendiendo la responsabilidad que ahora le deparaba-

Mientras ellos hablaban de eso, casi simultáneamente los dos huevos restantes comenzaron a crujir.

"Yo creo… que es hora de pensar en otros dos nombre ya" -Comentó Blu al oír los crujidos provenientes de los huevos-

"Primero debemos saber si es macho o hembra para dictaminar eso amor" -Respondió Perla felizmente mientras los huevos se quebraban de la parte superior-

"Pues veamos" -Dijo él y ambos se asomaron mientras que tan solo por segundos de diferencia los huevos se rompieron uno del otro. Y para no perder su curiosidad de cría, Carla asomó su cabeza de su huevo para ver a sus hermanos dar a luz también como ella-

Primero prestaron atención al que se había roto primero, y al igual que con Carla este asomo su delicada cabeza por el parte rota de su huevo, con el trozo de este encima.

"Cielos ¡Perla, es otra hembra!" -Exclamó Blu contento y sin opinar otra cosa al respecto, solo disfrutar y nada más de sus retoños que lo acompañaran junto a Perla en su nueva vida como padre-

"¡Si tienes razón! Awww que tierna" -Dijo Perla con ternura al ver a la tierna cría- "Y ella tiene el color de ojos igual a los tuyos"

La cría al oír a sus padres no pudo evitar sonreír mientras sus ojos brillaban. Blu, Perla y su hermana Carla le devolvieron la sonrisa, y la atención de todos se centró en el tercer y último huevo que también había terminado por quebrarse. Y como a los demás, de entre orificio que se formo en la parte superior la cabeza de la cría salió.

"¿Sera macho?" -Preguntó Blu observando-

"Mmmm" -Observaba Perla analizando a su ultimo hijo- "Tiene plumas azul fuerte como tú, Blu… Ojos cafés ahhhh ¡Si Blu! ¡Es macho!"

"¡Oh siii!, un macho, ¡Que emoción!" -Se expresaba Blu con felicidad de que tendría dos hijas y un hijo ahora en su familia. Él detuvo su festejo, pero no su emoción para junto con Perla pensar en un nombre para ambos.

Mientras Blu y Perla pensaban en ello…

"Hola" -Dijo la hembra aun sin nombre-

"Hola" -Respondió su hermano menor-

"Parece que estaremos juntos, como hermanos" -Decia ella mientras veía a su hermano a los ojos aun estando dentro del huevo como ella-

"Si eso parece" -Respondió tímidamente-

"Descuida, seremos buenos hermanos" -Comentó la pequeña con una gran sonrisa hacia su hermano-

"Si…" -Afirmó él mientras a lo lejos sus padres revelaban sus nombres-

"Bien Blu esta decidido, yo le pongo Tiago al macho y tu Bia a la hembra" -Decia Perla revelando por fin el nombre ya de todos sus hijos-

"Si mi amor así será" -Terminó de decir y compartió un profundo beso con su amada-

"Si, así será Bia" -Dijo Tiago al escuchar de parte de sus padres el nombre de su hermana-

"Jeje" -Reía Bia cubriendo su pequeño pico con su ala- "Te pusieron un lindo nombre Tiago"

"Si, el tuyo también lo es" -Respondió Tiago para que ambos se quedaran viendo felizmente con el brillo resplandeciente en sus ojos-

Ambos sentían un cariño muto uno por el otro. Y así se quedaron así por bastante tiempo más…

* * *

Si… al principio cuando estábamos recién salidos del huevo, todo iba bien, sin duda, pero ahora, años después y en la actualidad es todo lo contrario, porque más que hermanos, parecemos… ¡Enemigos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 01: Aprendiendo a Volar.**

* * *

El sol comenzaba a iluminar a la metrópolis de Rio, eran la 8:00 de la mañana y la mayoría de los humanos comenzaban con su rutina diaria, y además de los humanos las aves también comenzaban a hacer las suyas desde temprano.

Había pasado un mes exacto desde que los hijos de Blu y Perla nacieron, y desde aquel entonces muchas cosas han pasado. El primero y mas importante es la gran felicidad y euforia que provoco esta noticia a todos los miembros que comprendían la clínica de aves, pues fue un paso muy importante para que la especie pudiera salvarse.

En cuanto a Blu y Perla solo hace falta decir que ahora están mas unidos que nunca, pues el que hayan formado una familia los han hecho no querer separarse en ningún momento uno del otro, además para ambos poder proteger a sus tres hijos ahora.

Los tres polluelos nacieron sanos y bien, pero además los tres se llevaban muy bien…

Retomando con el sol, los rayos de este comenzaron a iluminar el rostro del único macho entre los polluelos, hablamos de Tiago, el cual al sentir los rayos solares este poco a poco comenzar de despertarse.

Tiago lanza un gran bostezo mientras estira sus alas para recibir de esta manera un nuevo día. Se rasca un poco la espalda con sus mismas alas y se vuelve a deslumbrar un poco al ver el sol a través del hueco del nido, voltea a los lados y puede ver a sus hermanas dormir a ambos lados de él (Los tres dormían en una misma cama o nido) Tiago sonríe al verlas dormir tan augustamente y mira más allá de su nido para buscar a sus padres.

"Buenos días papis, acaso aun no esta el desayuno" -Preguntó Tiago aun con ternura y delicadeza por su aun corta edad-

Tiago al no obtener respuesta se talla los ojos con su ala y decide despertar a sus hermanas.

"Bia, Carla, despierten" -Dijo mientras movía levemente a ambas para despertarlas-

Las dos polluelas en vez de despertarse se cubrieron con sus alas y se acurrucaron mas en el nido, al parecer querían seguir durmiendo.

Tiago pensó en dejarlas seguir durmiendo, pero a él le preocupaba el hecho de que sus padres no estuviesen en el nido, y nuevamente haciendo mención de su corta edad él tuvo miedo de que sus padres lo hayan podido abandonar.

"Hermanas despierten, papá y mamá no están, me da miedo de que se hayan ido para siempre" -Dijo Tiago temblando un poco por pensar tal situación-

Bia y Carla entre que eran movidas por Tiago y el ruido que este provocaba, finalmente despertaron. Ambas lanzaron, al igual que Tiago un gran bostezo seguido de una gran estirada de alas, ambas al mismo tiempo se despabilan y miran a Tiago.

"Que pasa hermanito, porque me despiertas" -Pregunto Carla con inocencia-

"Si hermanito, yo pregunto lo mismo" -Pregunto de igual forma Bia con ternura y brillo en sus ojos-

"Lo que pasa es que papi y mami y no están aquí, y me da miedo que se hayan ido para siempre"

"Tranquilo Tiago, no creo que nuestros padres nos vayan a abandonar" -Dijo Carla con la intención de tranquilizar a Tiago- "A lo mejor salieron un momento y ya no tardan"

"Ojalá y si, no sé qué haríamos sin nuestros padres" -Dijo Tiago un poco mas tranquilo gracias a las palabras de Carla-

"Carla tiene razón Tiago" -Dijo Bia rodeando a Tiago con su ala- "Veras que no tardan" -Añadió Bia dulcemente abrazando a su hermano-

"Gracias hermanas, las quiero mucho" -Dijo Tiago plasmando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Bia, Carla se une al abrazo entre hermanos y cubre a Tiago con sus alas y también a su hermana Bia-

Los hermanos muy unidos en un tierno abrazo entre ellos…

"Awww que lindos mis niños"

Los trillizos rompieron el abrazo al oír la voz femenina.

"Yo opino lo mismo amor, nada como llegar y ver a nuestros hijos tan unidos"

"¡Mami, Papi!" -Exclamó Alegre Tiago-

"Que bueno que llegaron papis"

"Si, Tiago estaba preocupado por ustedes"

Blu y Perla habían entrado al nido con algo de fruta, las dejaron aun lado y caminaron hasta donde sus hijos.

"Awww mi vida, perdona si te preocupamos" -Dijo Perla cálidamente y disculpándose con Tiago y sus hermanas- "Pero tuvimos que salir por el desayuno… ¿Ves?" -Añadió Perla haciéndose aun lado y señalando con su ala las frutas que habían traído ella y Blu-

Perla carga a Tiago con sus alas.

"Pero ya mi amor, mamá y papá ya están aquí, ya no temas"

"No mami, ya estoy mejor"

Perla le sonríe a Tiago y lo abraza.

Blu por su parte va con sus hijas y las carga a ambas con sus alas.

"Díganme" -Dijo Blu a Bia y Carla- "¿Ustedes también se asustaron?" -Preguntó con culpa, pues no quería preocupar a sus hijos como Tiago lo hizo-

"De hecho no papi" -Dijo Bia-

"Sabíamos que no nos habían abandonado" -Finalizó Carla-

"Lamento que Tiago se haya preocupado por nosotros, lo lamento hijas, pero la idea era de haber llegado, antes de que ustedes se despertaran"

"No pasa nada papi, después de todo Tiago ya está más tranquilo" -Dijo Bia-

Blu sonríe ya por su parte mas tranquilo y abraza a sus hijas, este se acerca a Perla con Bia y Carla entre sus alas y ella igual con Tiago aun entre sus alas, todos se reúnen como familia y Blu y Perla acariciaban felizmente a sus tres hijos.

Pasados unos minutos Perla decide hablar de algo más importante…

"Bien niños creo que es hora de almorzar, necesitaran muchas energías"

"¿Y para que las vamos a necesitar?" -Pregunto Carla con curiosidad-

"Pues bien, niños hoy van a aprender a volar" -Dijo Perla yendo al grano impactando de lleno a la tranquilidad de los trillizos, pues el escuchar esto los sorprendió y al mismo tiempo los puso nerviosos-

"Oh cielos, que miedo por fin tendremos que aprender a volar" -Dijo Carla cubriendo su rostro con sus alas-

"Ni que lo digas hermana, me da miedo solo pensar a las grandes alturas que estaremos cuando volemos" -Dijo Bia compartiendo el temor de Carla-

A Tiago se le ocurrió una idea para regresar el favor de hace unos instantes…

"Tranquilas hermanas, quizás las alturas den miedo pero se han puesto a pensar si nunca pudiéramos aprender a volar ¿Mm?"

Bia y Carla pensaron en lo que Tiago les dijo, lo analizaron y abrieron sus ojos después de repetir esas mismas palabras unas cuantas veces en su mente…

"Cielos Tiago tienes razón" -Confesó Bia analizando preocupada la situación-

"Si Tiago tienes razón"

Blu sintió que Bia y Carla pataleaban y se movían entre sus alas un poco, así que decidió bajarlas al suelo.

"Ouh si-si" -Dijo Blu dejando que sus hijas se posaran sobre el piso de la sala-

Perla por inercia bajo a Tiago también, Tiago al ser puesto en el suelo fue abrazado casi al instante por Bia y Carla, las cuales terminaron por hundir sus picos en el pecho de polluelo.

"Tiago tienes toda la razón" -Dijo Bia aún con su pico entre las plumas del pecho de Tiago-

"Estoy seguro de que mami quiere lo mejor para nosotros, y por eso debemos aprender a volar hermanita"

Perla sonríe y se agacha para estar a la altura de sus hijos y poder hablarles de forma adecuada.

"Todo lo que dijo Tiago es cierto, puede que al principio de un poco de miedo la idea, a mí también me pasó cuando aprendí a volar hace ya muchos años, incluso a tu padre que… ¿Ahh?"

Perla pensó un poco lo que iba a decir, pues creía que si les decía a sus hijos todo los años que le tomó a Blu aprender a volar, quizás esto podía afectar un poco en ellos, tal vez en su confianza, o les generaría ciertas preguntas que los haría dudar y por ende complicar que ellos puedan aprender con rapidez.

"¿Qué pasa mami?" -Preguntó Carla despegando su pico del pecho de Tiago-

"No nada hija" -Dijo Perla suavemente- "Solo recordaba de como conocí al amor de mi vida" -Blu al escuchar se ruborizo y provoco en él unas ganas inmensas de besarse con Perla, pero no era el momento adecuado porque había que enfocarse en sus hijos, eso y quizás les desagrade la idea a los trillizos-

"Con razón te quedaste pensativa mami" -Dijo Bia-

"Si se quedó muy pensativa verdad" -Dijo Tiago y cubrió con mas calidez a Bia, la vio a los ojos y ambos sonrieron-

Blu al ver que Perla no concluyó se acerca a ella y apega su pico a su mejilla.

"Amor, creo que les estabas explicando a los niños sobre lo de volar"

"¡Oh si!" -Exclamó Perla despabilándose un poco- "Tienes razón" -Dijo Perla y coloca su ala derecha en la mejilla de Blu para darle un beso (Beso similar como el de Rio 2 al inicio de la película)- "Gracias amor"

"No es nada" -Dijo Blu con los ojos entreabiertos-

"Oh jeje, disculpen eso niños" -Dijo Perla sonrojada limpiándose la saliva que había quedado-

Los trillizos ante el beso de sus padres solo se cubrieron los ojos, pero no opinaron nada al respecto. Estos alzaron los hombros después de la disculpa de Perla en señal de 'Pues ya que'

"Decías mami" -Dijo Tiago-

"Oh si les decía, que, tanto a tu padre como a mi nos dio miedo en un principio el aprender a volar, pero es importante, niños, somos aves, la aves debemos volar, además que creen, el volar es divertido y cuando sepan volar podrán tener horas de diversión con muchos juegos que se pueden hacer cuando se vuela" -Explicó Perla de manera inteligente para motivar a sus hijos-

"Entonces si aprendemos a volar, ¿podremos aprender nuevos juegos?" -Preguntó Carla más emocionada después de escuchar a su madre-

"Si por supuesto" -Intervino Blu, para echarle un ala a Perla- "Cuando ustedes aprendan a volar podrán jugar a las atrapadas a ver quién vuela más rápido y también de esquivar cosas sin chocar, claro, todo esto con nuestra supervisión para asegurarnos de que no se hagan daño"

"¡Oh si ya queremos aprender!" -Dijeron los trillizos al unisonó alegremente-

Perla sonríe al escuchar a sus hijos, y se acerca al pecho de Blu para recargarse en él.

"Gracias otra vez Blu"

"No es nada, desde que tuvimos aquella discusión en la mañana se ahora lo importante que es que los niños aprendan a volar desde ahora"

* * *

 **En la mañana de ese mismo día…**

* * *

Perla se estaba arreglando las plumas para salir junto con Blu en busca del desayuno de la familia.

"Cielos Blu, hoy es un día importante para nuestros hijos" -Comento Perla terminado de arreglarse sus elegantes plumas azul celeste-

"Si, ahh, amor respecto a eso"

"¿Qué ocurre Blu?"

Perla se gira para ver a Blu.

"Lo que pasa es que (Silencio) Siento que nuestros hijos son aún muy pequeños para aprender a volar"

"Por favor Blu no digas eso, no qui… no quiero decir algo que pueda herirte, pero eso es absurdo" -Dijo Perla con una mirada molesta-

"No te enojes Perla, es que me preocupo de nuestros hijos, que tal si se lastiman al intentar volar"

Perla sintió que fue algo agresiva con Blu, así que decide calmarse y respirar profundamente un poco.

"Perdón Blu, agradezco infinitamente que te preocupes por nuestros hijos, y eso es algo que estoy haciendo yo también, por eso mi intención es que aprendan a volar hoy mismo"

"Pero ¿y si se lastiman?"

"Tranquilo Blu, no pasara porque tu y yo estaremos ahí para evitar que pase"

Blu pensaba detenidamente todo, con una mirada seria.

"Blu, te has puesto a pensar que pasaría si pasa el tiempo y ellos no pueden volar aún"

"No, no le he hecho" -Dijo Blu meditando pero quitando su mirada seria-

"Bueno pues, pasaría que ellos les costaría muchos mas si se les enseña cuando crezcan más, acaso no te preocuparía el hecho de que nuestros hijos jamás aprendieran a volar"

Blu abrió sus ojos en su totalidad al escuchar la explicación de Perla.

"Es más fácil que ellos aprendan ahorita que son unos polluelos aun"

Perla toma de las alas a Blu.

"Blu, es por el bien de los niños, créeme"

"Tienes razón amor, y es que me daba cierto miedo el día que esto pasara, pues en mi cabeza yo mismo me reproducía imágenes donde nuestros hijos no pudieran lograr volar a la primera y esto cayeran, haciéndose daño, no quiero que les pase nada Perla, disculpa, por eso me puse en esa postura" -Explicó Blu bajando la vista-

"Oh Blu, yo comprendo tu preocupación, pero ¡Ey! Por eso tu y yo estaremos ahí, para vigilar que nada les pase" -Dijo Perla más alegre- "Amor…"

Blu al escuchar que Perla le llamó alza la vista y la ve…

"¿Cuento contigo para enseñarles a volar a nuestros hijos?" -A Perla le da un brillo en los ojos al preguntar esto-

"Perla…"

Un silencio se apodera del nido, pero al cabo de unos segundos Blu habla.

"Por supuesto que si te apoyare, no hay nada que me importe mas que tu y los niños, y si es por su bien, claro que lo hare"

Perla sonríe y no puede evitar dejar caer una lagrima y pega su pico con el de Blu.

"Blu te amo"

"Y yo a ti Perla"

Ambos continuaron con sus picos juntos por un par de minutos y al final se separaron y dieron un tierno beso para salir del nido en busca de fruta para el desayuno de la familia.

* * *

"Así que niños, vamos a desayunar todos para tener muchas energías y así puedan aprender a volar" -Blu hizo fuerza en sus alas para representar lo que había dicho, Perla contenta retira su pico del pecho de él y gira la vista hacia sus retoños-

"Si vamos" -Dijeron Carla y Bia al unisonó, Carla rompe el abrazo con Tiago, en cambio Bia que ya hacia lo mismo es sujetada por Tiago-

"¿Qué pasa hermano?"

"Bueno, solo quería decirte…" -Ambos quedan en silencio y se miran- "Que todo saldrá bien, no temas hermana"

Bia sonríe y Tiago acaricia su mejilla.

"Estoy segura de eso ahora hermano, gracias a ti"

Tiago satisfecho por haber ayudado sonríe también.

"Ven vamos a desayunar" -Dijo Bia tocando el hombro de Tiago-

Él asiente y juntos van con sus padres y hermana para desayunar. En el desayuno había tres tipos de frutas las cuales estaban entre un racimo de uvas, un par de mangos y tres manzanas.

Blu y Perla tomaron todas las frutas con sus alas y las colocaron en medio del nido.

"A ver niños que fruta les apetece para desayunar hoy" -Dijo Perla-

Los trillizos se reúnen y comienzan a ver con detenimiento cada una de las frutas, para ver cuál de todas podría ser del agrado de cada uno para esta mañana.

"Yo quiero el mango" -Dijo Bia-

"Oh-oh yo quiero las uvas" -Dijo Carla impaciente por empezar a degustar-

"Y yo quiero la manzana por favor papis" -Pidió de favor Tiago amablemente, cosa que provoco una sonrisa en Blu y Perla-

Ya que los tres polluelos terminaron de elegir, Blu y Perla comenzaron a repartir la fruta correspondiente a cada uno.

Carla con su pata derecha tomaba una uva del racimo y procedía a engullírsela en su pico, Bia por su parte disfrutaba de cada mordisco que le proporcionaba al mango, un mango muy dulce por cierto, Tiago en cambio, bueno Tiago no estaba teniendo del todo suerte con su manzana.

"(Intenta morder la manzana) Ouh esta… muy difícil, de comer" -Decía Tiago intentando morder la manzana pero sin éxito-

Perla se da cuenta y decide ayudar a su hijo con su problema.

"No te preocupes hijo, préstame tu manzana para rebanarla y hacer más fácil que la comas"

"Si mami, ten" -Tiago estira sus alas y le entrega la manzana a su madre-

Perla coloca la manzana en el suelo y posa una de sus patas encima de esta, acto seguido con el filo de sus garras comienza a rebanar la manzana en delgadas rodajas, luego con su garra hace un circulo en la parte superior de la manzana para eliminar el rabillo de este.

"Listo hijo, así te será mas fácil comer" -Dijo Perla entregándole las rodajas de manzana-

"Gracias mami" -Agradeció Tiago y se dispuso a comer-

Perla sonríe y se acerca a Blu para entre ambos escoger lo que ellos iban a desayunar…

"No dejas de sorprenderme Perla"

"Jeje ¿porque lo dices amor?" -Preguntó Perla curiosa-

"Pues porque que bien rebanaste esa manzana, y solo necesitaste usar tus garras" -Explicaba Blu y se detiene un momento para ver la fruta que quedaba y tomo igual él una manzana- "Pareciera que un cuchillo humano la hubiera cortado"

Blu señala la manzana de Tiago y de paso este puede observar la cara de satisfacción que tiene su hijo, al degustar su manzana.

"Awww mi niño" -Dijo Blu sintiendo ternura por ver a su hijo disfrutar tan plácidamente su manzana-

"Yo así me cortaba luego mis frutas cuando vivía sola en la selva… ya sabes para degustarlas como golosina jeje" -Decia Perla risueña- "Así que de ahí fui mejorando la técnica en como corto las frutas"

"Si y volviendo a decir lo mismo, lo haces tan bien como los cuchillos humanos"

"Si tal vez, ellos tienen sus herramientas y nosotros tenemos las nuestras"

"¿Sí?" -Dudó Blu de lo dicho por Perla-

"Claro Blu, nuestras principales herramientas son nuestras garras y nuestro pico" -Perla se toca su pico con su ala- "¿Ves?"

"Y nuestras alas también jeje" -Añadió Blu-

"Si también, si no fuera por todo esto quizás seriamos completamente inútiles"

"Si… tal vez" -Blu al escuchar el comentario se avergonzó pues le recordó cuando no podía volar, y dependía mucho de los artilugios humanos para hacer las cosas de su vida diaria- "(Se despabila) Que tal si nos sentamos con los niños a desayunar" -Propuso mientras se rascaba la cabeza-

"Claro amor, era justo lo que iba decir, (Risa) Me leíste la mente jeje"

"A lo mejor" -Dijo Blu con una sonrisa-

Perla le sonríe igual y caminan un poco para situarse a un lado de sus tres retoños que continuaban degustando la fruta del desayuno. Blu y Perla se sientan junto a sus hijos y la familia alegremente continuó con el desayuno… en familia.

Luego de un delicioso desayuno, Blu y Perla recogieron los restos de fruta que habían quedado en el piso además de las sobras que Tiago, Carla y Bia habían dejado, luego de hacer un poco de aseo y dejar todo preparado, Blu y Perla hablaron con los tres polluelos.

"Bien niños (Suspiro) creo que ya es hora" -Dijo Perla en tono tranquilo-

"Y como se llevará a cabo esto amor" -Preguntó Blu aun lado suyo-

"Bueno pues, hay otro hueco mas abajo en este mismo árbol, podríamos enseñarles ahí" -Perla le hace una seña a Blu y este entiende lo que ella quería, Perla sujeta del ala a Blu y lo aleja a cierta distancia de los niños- "Blu estoy comprometida contigo y los niños de que esto será un éxito y no va a pasar nada malo, por eso pienso que lo mejor es hacerlo allá abajo para que la altura no sea mucha, y si llegan a caer, no se hagan daño… ¿Qué opinas Blu?" -Dijo Perla en voz baja hacia Blu-

"Me parece bien, creo… si… si colocamos bastantes hojas en el suelo podríamos hacer como una especie de colchón, esto para amortiguar la caída en caso de que sea necesario ¿No?" -Dijo Blu aportando la idea a Perla-

"Si… Oye Blu que buena idea" -Dijo Perla alegre volteando a ver a Blu a los ojos-

"Psss que te puedo decir, de esta manera estaremos mas tranquilos y los niños podrán intentarlo hasta que por fin puedan perfeccionar su manera de volar" -Blu abrió sus alas e interpretó de esta manera lo que seria volar para sus hijos-

"¿Qué estarán diciendo?" -Susurró Tiago al oído de Bia, a lo cual ella acerco un poco su cabeza para escuchar correctamente lo que había dicho Tiago-

"No estoy segura… pero tal vez tenga que ver con las clases de vuelo que nos van a dar"

"Por supuesto que deben estar hablando de eso" -Se incluyó Carla-

Los tres comenzaron a platicar al respecto.

"Entonces solo es cuestión de apilar algunas hojas y será suficiente" -Dijo Perla yendo a la entrada del nido, para observar la copa de su árbol y ver como un par de hojas caían delante de ella-

"Si así es" -Reafirmó Blu-

"Niños" -Llamó Perla a los trillizos-

"¿Sí?" -Respondieron al unisonó, deteniendo la plática que estaban teniendo-

"Las clases de vuelo tendrán que esperar un momento, su padre y yo vamos a hacer algo para facilitarles todo esto"

"Si así es niños" -Dijo Blu-

"Si eso esta muy bien" -Dijo Tiago alegre- "Oíste Bia, ya no tengas miedo, esto será más fácil ahora"

"Aww hermano gracias por preocuparte por mi" -Dijo Bia y le da un beso en la mejilla a su hermano-

Tiago se sonroja un poco y ríe nerviosamente.

"No es nada hermana"

"Jejeje" -Ríe Bia-

Blu y Perla le hacen la seña a sus hijos de que esperen un momento, estos asienten al unisonó con la cabeza y ellos se disponen a trabajar en ello. Ambos se dispusieron a juntar hojas que había en suelo selvático, Blu con sus alas juntaba un montón de hojas y las cargaba con sus mismas alas para depositarlas justo debajo del árbol, Perla al contrario que Blu, recurrió al vuelo para hacer su trabajo, con sus patas juntó las hojas y con estas mismas las tomó para apilarlas justo alrededor de las hojas que había juntado Blu. Perla logró juntar el doble de hojas que Blu, gracias a la técnica que empleó.

"Hey eso fue trampa" -Bromeó Blu en cuanto Perla aterrizó a lado suyo-

"Nunca nadie dijo había reglas para esto" -Dijo Perla en tono juguetón acercando su pico al de Blu-

"Ok tienes razón, tu ganas" -Dijo Blu siendo tentado por el pico de Perla-

"Si, eso parece"

Blu seguía viendo fijamente a su amada.

"Pero no te preocupes, los perdedores también tienen premio"

"¿Así? ¿Y que es?" -Preguntó Blu insinuando a lo que Perla haría-

Perla pega su pico con el de Blu y le da un jugoso beso, el cual ya disfrutaba Blu, pero ella a mitad del beso comienza a introducir su lengua entre la boca de Blu provocando en él una mirada de asombro. Perla conduce su lengua hasta la de Blu y ella provoca que se entrelacen entre sí, Perla sujeta el cuello de Blu y ejerce presión sobre este para que el beso sea mas apasionado, ella zafa su lengua de la de Blu y la conduce hasta su garganta donde le hace un increíble baile con ella depositando la mayor cantidad de saliva en aquella zona.

Pasados varios segundos no pudieron contener mas el aire y se separaron, dejando un gran hilo de saliva. Ambos respiraban agitadamente mientras se veían uno al otro, ambos muy sonrojados después de tan jugoso y ardiente beso.

"(Respiración profunda) Si me… imaginaba que… el premio pudiera… ser un beso… pero no… uno tan rico… y especial" -Dijo Blu aun respirando profundamente-

"(Risita) No iba… a permitir… que el perdedor… se fuera… con las alas vacías"

Ambos sienten un deseo irresistible por volverse a besar, y así fue, ambos juntan sus picos y se vuelven a dar otro jugoso beso.

"Creo que deberíamos dejar esto por un momento" -Dijo Blu limpiándose la saliva de su pico-

"Creo que tienes razón" -Dijo Perla cabizbaja y algo triste, de verdad estaba disfrutado la sesión de besos que estaba teniendo con Blu-

Blu sujeta a Perla de la cintura y le habla.

"Descuida Perla, ya habrá tiempo para poder divertirnos, tal vez antes de dormir podamos" -Sugirió Blu moviendo una ceja-

"(Risita) Tienes razón amor" -Dijo Perla y ella y Blu compartieron un breve beso- "Ya habrá tiempo" -Perla baja la vista-

"Si, así será"

Perla alza la vista de nuevo y le da otro beso a Blu.

"Vamos con los niños para poder empezar"

"Bien, vamos"

Blu y Perla se sonríen y vuelan hasta la entrada de su nido donde los trillizos aguardaban su regreso de ellos.

"Lamentamos la demora niños" -Dijo Blu ingresando al nido, Perla le sigue y se coloca aun lado de él y ambos se agarran de sus alas como la pareja que eran-

"Pero lo bueno es que ya tenemos todo listo para comenzar" -Añadió Perla a lo previamente dicho por Blu-

"¿Entonces ya vamos a empezar con las practicas de vuelo papis" -Preguntó Tiago observando a sus padres-

"Por supuesto, ya es… momento de" -Respondió Perla a la pregunta de su hijo-

"¿Y que fue lo que hicieron para facilitar nuestras clases?" -Preguntó Bia tiernamente entrelazando sus alas dada su inocencia-

"Apilamos bastantes hojas justo a bajo del tronco de nuestro árbol para por si llegara a pasar algo, las hojas sirvan como colchón y caigan muy suavemente" -Explicó Blu- "Solo hay que bajar a otro pequeño hueco que tiene el árbol más abajo"

Carla y Bia caminan hasta Blu y Perla y denotan una mirada de cierta duda y angustia por cierta situación.

"Oigan papis y como vamos a bajar… si aun no sabemos volar" -Preguntó Carla alzando la vista para ver a sus padres al rostro-

Blu se estira un poco pero sin soltar a Perla, y se asoma por el hueco de su nido.

"Pues tendremos que bajarlos nosotros, hija" -Responde Blu regresando la mirada hacia Carla-

"Oh menos mal, creí que íbamos a bajar agarrándonos del árbol, como si fuéramos a escalar" -Dijo Tiago-

"No hijo para nada, aunque si bien es una opción también sería mas tardado"

"¡Que te pasa Tiago!" -Exclamó Bia- "Que no ves que le tengo miedo a las alturas porque no se volar y tu piensas esas cosas"

"Ups lo lamento hermanita" -Tiago coloca sus alas atrás de él en señal de pena- "Pero es lo primero que se me ocurrió cuando dijeron que teníamos que bajar"

"Ya tranquilos niños" -Perla llamó la atención de los trillizos con voz autoritaria- "Nadie va a escalar ni nada de eso, su padre y yo los bajaremos hasta allá"

"Está bien mami" -Dijeron los tres al unisonó en tono desanimado creyendo en primera instancia que se había tratado de un regaño de parte de ella-

"Si… vamos a bajar y hacer eso de una buena vez" -Perla los mira seria, pero espontáneamente cambia su mirada seria por una sonrisa- "Pero, también nos vamos a divertir, pues ya verán cuan divertido será cuando ya estén volando"

Los tres polluelos alzan la mirada, emocionados después de oír las palabras de su madre.

"Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando?, vamos de una buena vez" -Dijo Blu alegre, éste suelta a Perla, pero no sin antes darle un beso en su ala, lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara-

"Oh bueno, cielos, vamos de una vez entonces" -Dijo Perla ruborizada tocando su mejilla con su otra ala-

Bia, Carla y Tiago obedecen con un poco mas de entusiasmo y se acercan a Blu y Perla los cuales los recibieron con un abrazo, antes de poder bajar volando.

Blu se inclina y permite que Bia se suba en su espalda, lo mismo hizo Carla en cuanto Bia terminó de hacerlo. Al subirse Carla a la espalda de Blu este hizo una mueca de fastidio y molestia, al sentir la diferencia de peso que tenían sus dos hijas, y a todo esto Blu aprendió su lección cuando Carla nació, así que evito a toda costa que ella notara su gesto para evitar hacerla sentir mal…

"Uff ¿Ehmm?, ¿Ya están listas hijas?" -Blu Preguntó y sentía como Bia y Carla se acomodaban entre sus plumas intentando aferrarse lo más que podían a su padre-

Sus hijas asienten y Blu sonríe al ver la afirmación, los tres voltean hacia Perla y Tiago, los cuales también ya estaban listos, pues Tiago también ya estaba acomodado en la espalda de su madre.

"Sígueme amor" -Dijo Perla moviendo su cabeza hacia abajo para hacerle la seña también de que la siguiera-

Perla se avienta del hueco de su nido y comienza a aletear para descender lentamente hasta llegar al otro hueco de abajo.

"Bien ya escucharon" -Dijo Blu y voltea la mirada hacia sus hijas, y pudo notar que la mas angustiada de las dos era precisamente Bia- "Hija, tranquila"

Bia escucha a Blu y levanta la vista hacía él.

"Voy a descender lo mas despacio que pueda, ¿Sí?"

Bia sonríe ligeramente y asiente con la cabeza, Blu le regresa la sonrisa y caminata hasta borde del nido.

"Aquí vamos, no teman" -Dijo Blu, en verdad preocupándose por la situación-

Blu se deja caer y al hacerlo siente como sus dos hijas se aferran fuertemente de su cuerpo con sus alas, además de escuchar unos cuantos chillidos.

"Lo siento lo siento, ya… vamos… mas lento" -Blu logra estabilizar el vuelo e ir en descenso lento hasta el hueco de abajo-

El ir mas despacio provoco un gran alivio a ambas polluelas, especialmente en Bia, la cual observaba con sus ojos todo lo que era su alrededor, conociendo por primera vez por cuenta propia… el mundo que le rodeaba, lo cual le provoco, una fascinación enorme y una sensación en su interior por querer descubrir más.

"Cielos papi, esto es increíble" -Dijo Carla sumamente impresionada de poder ver todo lo que estando dentro de su nido no había podido ver-

"Si hija, vaya que lo es" -Dijo Blu tranquilo y alegre al mismo tiempo-

"Miren ahí están mami y Tiago, parece que nos están esperando"

"Si… eso parece" -Dijo Blu apenado con Perla pero intentaría justificar su demora, en cuanto aterrizara con ella-

Blu de manera muy prudente y cauta aterriza en la entrada del 'lugar de prácticas'

"Lamento la demora, pero tuve que descender muy despacio, y que lo hice por ellas" -Explicó Blu y detrás de él se asoman ambas polluelas-

"No te preocupes" -Dijo Perla con una sonrisa- "Me imaginé que tardarías por eso, pero eso me ayudó para platicar con Tiago y poder decirle unas cuantas cosas antes de comenzar" -Perla se agacha y acaricia la cabeza de su hijo-

"Eso es bueno hijo" -Dijo Blu hacia Tiago, este se inclina un poco y ayuda a sus hijas a bajar- "Supongo que ellas también deben saber lo que le dijiste a Tiago"

"Por supuesto, por eso las esperábamos" -Respondió Perla colocándose correctamente después de darle unas caricias a Tiago- "Bueno les voy a dar unos cuantos consejos que les será útiles, ¿Entendido?"

"Si mami" -Dijeron ambas polluelas al unísono-

Bia y Carla se acercan a Perla y esta les explica unas cuantas cosas, las mismas que le había dicho a Tiago unos momentos antes.

"Entonces, lo importante, no es aletear fuerte y sin sentido, debemos…" -Bia se queda pensativa y baja la mirada para ver su propias alas mientras las movía un poco- "Tener control de nuestro propio vuelo"

"Si hija, (Tono pensativo) ¡Ya se!, te voy a contar algo" -Dijo Perla tocando un poco su ala-

"¿Y que es mami?" -Preguntó Carla curiosa-

"Bueno les diré algo que mi padre siempre me decía antes de que aprendiera a volar"

"Wow, ¿Y qué te decía mami?" -Preguntó Tiago de igual forma uniéndose a la plática-

"Él me decía que volar es tan semejante como el rumbo que lleve tu vida, tú eliges en qué dirección quieres ir, tu tienes el control de ese rumbo" -Perla se pone nostálgica al recordar todo eso- "Mmm, déjenme pensar… ustedes quieren aprender a volar para jugar nuevos juegos, ¿Verdad?"

"¡Si claro que si mami!" -Exclamaron al unisonó los tres, levantando la cabeza del entusiasmo-

"Entonces piensen que aprender a volar, les abrirá las posibilidades de nuevos juegos" -Decia Perla en tono motivacional- "¡Enfóquense en ello!, y salgan allá afuera y aprendan a volar de una buena vez niños" -Perla los miraba con los ojos entreabiertos- "Los juegos son los que llaman su atención, pues fijen su rumbo en eso niños, ¡Vamos que yo confió en ustedes!"

"¡Si vamos! ¡Tenemos que aprender hermanos!" -Dijeron los tres entre ellos, y caminaron hasta el contorno del hueco, moviendo sus pequeñas patas tiernamente por tratar de llegar lo más pronto posible hasta allá-

Los trillizos llegaron al contorno del hueco y se asomaron hacia abajo, solo para ver que la altura no era tan considerable como la de su nido, algo a favor pues les dio confianza extra.

"Creo que deberíamos darles una demostración" -Dijo Blu-

"Buena idea" -Respondió Perla-

"Déjame a mi hacer esto"

-Perla mueve su ala hacia el frente- "Adelante" -Dijo ella, Blu ya iba caminando hacia allá pero se detiene y ella lo mira para sonreírle- "Estaré orgullosa de que tu seas su instructor"

"Gracias amor" -Dijo Blu sintiéndose especial por lo dicho por Perla-

"Anda, ve"

Blu asiente y va con sus hijos para situarse a un lado de ellos.

"Niños" -Blu llama a sus pequeños-

"Dinos papi" -Dijo Tiago-

"Hablé con su madre y le dije que me gustaría darles antes una pequeña demostración de como deben posicionar sus alas y eso"

"Si eso ayuda para que no caigamos y nos lastimemos en el primer intento, pues esta bien" -Dijo Carla con algo de ironía-

"(Breve risa) Si hija, tal vez ayude para evitar eso" -Dijo Blu acariciando a su pequeña un poco en la cabeza, luego su sonrisa desparece y les da la espalda a los tres- "Necesito que pongan atención para que vean como se hace"

Los tres asienten y ponen total atención en su padre, Perla no se queda atrás y también observa con curiosidad.

"Cuando uno intenta despegar no hace falta llevar carrera para poder hacerlo, con el estirar sus alas es suficiente, pero por ser la primera vez tal vez les facilite un poco tomar algo carrera y cuando estén cerca de llegar al final del piso firme lo único que tienen que hacer es abrir sus alas y comenzar agitarlas" -Explicó Blu con detalle moviendo su cuerpo y representando con este lo que sus hijos más o menos tenían que hacer para cuando se animaran a intentarlo-

"Se oye sencillo" -Dijo Tiago confiado dándose leves palmaditas en el pecho-

"Después de que logren volar ya por primera vez, por supuesto que lo es" -Blu se asoma un poco hacia afuera y mira el panorama, observaba todo el valle que le rodeaba, a los lejos unas cuantas aves volaban por la zona- "Yo sé que pueden hacerlo mis niños" -Dijo Blu viendo hacia el cielo, mientras el sol iluminaba su rostro y hacia brilla sus ojos-

"Y bien… ¿Quién quiere intentarlo primero?" -Preguntó Blu volteando la mirada hacia ellos-

Los trillizos quedan en silencio hasta que Bia es la que se ofrece en intentarlo primero…

"Yo lo intentare primero"

Tiago y Carla voltean a ver a su hermana con una mirada de asombro e incredulidad, sobre todo de parte de Tiago.

"¡Wow Bia! ¿En serio lo intentaras primero?" -Preguntó Tiago aun sorprendido-

"Si hermano" -Reafirmó ella mirándolo a él- "Quiero superar mis miedos… y la única manera de hacerlo es haciéndolo primero, para poder afrontarlo" -Hablo sabiamente-

Blu estaba muy conmovido después de escuchar las palabras de su hija. Aunque no era el único pues a Perla tambien le llegaron esas palabras al corazón, y no podía evitar sonreír mientras entrelazaba sus alas.

"Aun lado, déjenme intentarlo" -Pidió Bia-

"Adelante, el espacio es todo tuya hija, tú puedes" -Alentó Blu

"Oye Bia" -Llamó Tiago a Bia-

"¿Sí?"

"¿Ehmm? Tu puedes"

"Gracias Tiago, de verdad muchas gracias por todo… (Se toca el hombro) lo que has hecho por mi el día de hoy"

"Eres mi hermana, porque no habría de ayudarte"

"Aww que lindo eres" -Dijo ella tiernamente- "Eres parte de la inspiración que tengo ahora mismo"

"Oww, jeje es lindo escuchar, claro igual que como lo acabas de decir hace un momento"

Bia asiente levemente y se perfila a hacia la entrada, ella siente su corazón palpitar, el nerviosismo y la emoción de hacerlo le provocaban ello. Bia cierra los ojos con fuerza y lanza un gran suspiro al aire, abre sus ojos luego de eso y a toda velocidad comienza a correr hasta el borde, decidida a lograr su objetivo.

"Yo puedo yo puedo yo puedo" -Decía Bia así misma mientras sentía el latir de su pecho, confianza era la palabra indicada para lo que ella sentía en aquel momento, segundos antes de saltar-

Bia, a toda velocidad llega hasta el borde y da un brinco. Bia en el aire agita sus alas y… cae.

"Oh no"

"¡No!"

"¡Bia!"

Gritaba la familia completa, alterada al ver que la pequeña Bia no había vuelto a elevarse.

El primero en correr hasta el borde fue Tiago, Carla le siguió para posar su ala sobre su hombro ambos esperanzados de que a su hermana no le hubiera pasado algo malo. Pero finalmente después de bajar un poco la vista.

Unos aleteos se escuchaban en dirección a ellos.

"¿A caso?" -Empezó Tiago-

"¿Será posible?" -Concluyó Carla-

Perla al escuchar camina hacia el frente y… sonríe.

"Sabía que lo lograría"

"¿Eh?" -Exclamaron Tiago y Carla incrédulos volteando la vista hacia su madre-

Cuando ambos regresaron la vista hacia el frente, de entre el borde del nido Bia aleteaba para mantenerse flotando, ¡estaba volando! Definitivamente la gran sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro no era para menos, acababa de conseguir el primer gran logro en su vida.

Bia volteaba la mirada bastante alegre a cada uno de los miembros de su familia mientras alteaba en el aire, Bia sonríe aun mas y se aleja de ahí para dar unas cuentas vueltas cerca del nido, disfrutando de su nueva habilidad, pues las nubes era el límite.

Tiago y Carla estaban contentos de que su hermana pudiera conseguirlo a la primera, pero el nerviosismo pasaba a formar parte de ambos polluelos ahora sabiendo que era turno de los dos.

¿Podrán conseguirlo ellos tambien?

* * *

 **Que les pareció este segundo capítulo, sé que fue algo largo pero la razón de ser es porque quería hacer introducción en como la relación de los hermanos comenzaba a formarse, conforme vaya desarrollando la trama iré descubriendo si los capítulos van a más o menos longitud.**

 **Lamento tambien la extensa demora en publicar el capítulo, pero hay motivos de por medio que tal vez explique en mi otra serie.**

 **Me gustaría hacer una invitación a todos los que leen nuestras historias, a que se animen a escrbir, últimamente he visto que han actualizado poco y no vendría nada mal que hubiera nuevos autores. Lo único que puedo decir y comparto con otros autores, de que no hay nada mas gratificante como lo es escribir y que los demás reconozcan tu trabajo es algo único en verdad.**

 **Quizás estas vacaciones este un poco mas activo de lo normal, así que atentos a posibles actualizaciones.**

 **Y bueno, creo que es todo lo que quería comentar y compartir.**

 **Déjame un buen Review ya que como decía el gran Dark-Kazoo "Los Reviews son el pago hacia los autores por las historias que creamos" Así que cada comentario es bien recibido mientras no sean ofensas sin sentido.**

 **Bueno ahora sí, sin más que añadir me despido.**

 **Nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


End file.
